Nabari No Ou: The Second Rokujo
by SacredGuiltia
Summary: What if Miharu had a twin? What if said twin fell in love with another main character? Watc- I mean read as Rokujo Mikaru makes her way into the story! Aizumi Kouichi x OC


Hi! This is my first ever Nabari no ou fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

INTRO:

Hi! I am Rokujo Mikaru. Younger-by-seven-minutes twin of Rokujo Miharu. I have straight shoulder blade-length hair in two ponytails that is black and held by bright green bands and I have green eyes. My skin in ivory. I guess that is all? Then let us proceed.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

EPISODE ONE: -THE AWAKENED ONE-:

Onii-san (Miharu) and I were looking out of the window. He was in front of me and we were both at the window seat. The cherry blossoms were bloomed and floating around.

"Alright, class. My name is Yamase or Yamase-sensei. I`m gonna be taking over for Sakamoto-sensei. It seems he had to resign due to a sudden illness." Yamase-sensei said. The time went by as Onii-san and I watched the birds fly by until the end of class.

"Hey, Miharu, Mikaru! Excuse me, Rokujo-sans?" A cheery voice sent me out of my dream-like state. We turned around to see a boy with white hair and orange eyes stare back at us with a smile. "So, you guys wanna walk home together?" He asked us. I tried to remember him... I don`t know his name... "Who are you?" Onii-san and I say. "Gah...Seriously? Why are you having such a hard time with my name? Aizawa Kouichi, Remember? Here's a trick. `Zawa` is the hardest to write in Kanji and `Kou` in Kanji also means Rainbow. I`m al-" We quietly stood up and Onii-san took my hand and led me off.

"Hey, Miharu! Mikaru! Wait for me!" He scrambled towards us. "Troublesome." I muttered to Onii-san. "I agree." He said.

"You guys got outta there fast. So, Miharu, Mikaru...It is ok if I call you guys by your first name, right? I mean, you can go ahead and call me Kouichi if you want to." He rambled on. We stayed quiet and hoped for the best. That he`d leave us alone. No. Instead, He came closer and whispered something. "Now, listen. Theres a small favour I need to ask you.

"Sorry, But our grandma-" I started. "Told us not to lend money to-" Onii-san continued. "strangers." We finished. We walked further away from him as he stopped in surprise. "Uh, Wait! This has nothing to do with money!" He exclaimed to us. "Persistant." I look at Onii-san. "Yeah." He responded.

We walked into (I bumped into) Yamase-sensei but didn`t say a word as we left quickly as possible. As we were walking down the stairs snowy (Kouichi) talked again. "Look, I want you to join my club!" He said from above us. "You got a club?" We responded. "Yeah!" He gained more confident. "And we want you!" He shouted. "Aizawa!" A voice called out from the set of stairs above us. He had black hair and a suit with a blue tie. He fell down the stairs but caught himself in a handstand and flipped over. Brother and I looked at eachother and back at them.

"Nice save, Kumohira-sensei." Snowy said. "My daily training seems to be paying off. Say, Rokujo-sans, you should start training. You look like you could use a little toughening up. I think it`d be good for you to join Aizawas club." He droned on. Onii-san and my expression grew impatient. "I`ve asked Kumohira-sensei to be out clubs advisor. I don`t know how to describe it. I guess you could consider it an athletics club." Snowy started off again. "Its gonna be a-" Onii-san grabbed my hand and we walked away.

We heard a faint "Man! Not again!" As we made our escape.

"Well it IS going to be an athletic club, we`re not going to set goals on earning titles or setting records. Our main goal will be the complete training of both the body and the mind." He finished. Yes. We were walking home and he had found us yet again. "I still don't get it." Onii-san told snowy. "Its a ninja club! We`ll learn ninja code! Through ninjutsu!" He seemed really happy at this point. Snowy, not Onii-san. "Blah." We blanched. "Hehehe...You don`t seem too thrilled by the idea..." He nervously scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Meow." We turned our head and saw "Ah. Hey, Shiratama." We said. (apart from Snowy, Obviously.) I kneeled down and pet him before he climbed up Onii-sans arm. "So i`m guessing you guys own this cat, then?" Snowy asked. "Uh-huh." I said the same time Onii-san said "Yep."

"Take some time to think it over, Okay, Mikaru? Miharu? You can get back to me anytime!" He smiled. We departed from snowy. "See ya!" He shouted as he turned a different corner. "What a weird guy." We though outloud together. We looked at eachother and smiled. "Lets head home quickly, Onii-san."

"I tell ya, Mikaru! Your cooking is fantastic, Though, Miharu`s is a little better!" "And you guys are only in middle school!" Our grandparents praised us. "That`s pretty impressive!" Grandma smiled.

"_Well, Why don't we ask Mister Hattori Tojuro, renowned political commentator for his opinioin?" _A woman on the TV said. _"What`s my opinion? I don't think it would be an exaggeration that the past can be a source of difficulty in the capitals of society-" _ I tuned it out as I washed some dishes.

"Hehe! He always looks so sharp!" "He`s handsome enough to be a movie star! I cant seem to understand a thing he says, though." They all laughed at that.

"Afternoon." A familiar voice says. "Welcome! Oh my, Its Mister Kumohira!" "Hey, Whats u-" Four "Okonomiyaki spatulas" as I call them because I don't know their names lodged themselves into the door frame next to Kumohira-sensei. "We`re sorry about that! Our hands must have slipped!" We teased Kumohira-sensei.

"We`ve heard enough about your Club." I said. "I`m sure there are other people who will join." Onii-san added as he put the okonomiyaki on the stove. "Listen. You HAVE to join. You`re being targeted, Rokujo-sans." Kumohira-sensei. That gained our attention. "You can sense it, Cant you?" He finished. We got a mischievous glint in our eyes. "From what we can tell." Onii-san started, "It seems you`re the one who` s targeting us, Isn`t that right?" I continued the tease. "Kumohira-sensei." We said in unison. He jumped back, causing his hand to hit the stove. "HOT!"

We could hear the wind pick up outside.

"To this day, Ninja, or shinobi, continue to live on in the shadows." Kumo- No. I need a nick name for him. Pervert. Stalker. No. Uh... Thats it! Mister Nin. Hahaha. "Really? You don`t say?" I deadpanned. "*sigh* Would you just hear me out? I mean theres two sides to every story. Right, Kid? The shinobi have adjusted their way of life so that they may live on. You just wont hear much about ninjas in the real world. When I was a little boy, My grandfather decided to teach me the way of the ninja. I learned about Nabari. Otherwise, known as the world of the shinobi where we can go undetected." He finished his speech. "Shinobi." We chorused. "Are you trying to tell me that you`re a ninja?" Onii-san asked. "Well, You`d better have some proof because we don`t believe you." I told him. "Fine then. Heres a ninja pose... ... ...Is that enough for ya`s?" Mr. Nin asked stupidly. Onii-san grew a smile whilst I frowned. "That`s amazing! You really are a ninja!" Onii-san lied.

Mr. Nin turned around whilst we grew devil wings.

"Look! I`m trying to have a serious discussion with you! Rokujo`s, If something were to happen, it would already be too late!" He half-shouted. "Somethings gonna happen?" Onii-san asked. "Like what?" I looked at Kumohira sensei. "Like- You could be killed, Get it now kid?!" He shouted. Grandma and grandpa looked at us surprised. "Uh...U uh...YEAH! That was the detectives best line in the film, Right, Rokujo`s?!" He poorly saved. Grandma and Grandpa looked away.

"Uh oh." Grandma muttered. "Grandma?" I asked her. "Whats the matter?" Onii-san said. "It looks like we`re out of bonito flakes again." She told us. We stood up straight. "Its no big deal." Onii-san said. "We`ll go and buy some, Right, Mikaru?" He looked at me. "Yeah." I nodded, taking my green apron off. "Hold it." Mr. Nin said, grabbing our wrists. "Ouch. That hurts." I whimpered, fake tears in my eyes. "We`re delicate!" Onii-san fake whimpered, too. Mr. Nin pulled away, a horrified look on his face while we walked out.

As we left the shop, the wind blew. "Somethings off, brother." I told onii-san. "Yeah. Lets get those bonito flakes now." He pat my head.

While we walked, I droned in my head about how incredibly unfair it was that he was 5`2 and I was only 5` started walking up shrine steps as we heard _`You __**will**__ awaken. You __**will**__ awaken.` _"Who is that?" We whispered. Facing forwards, we were led to the shrine where Yamase-sensei and Snowy were standing, Silver thing at Snowy's neck. "Kouichi?" Onii-san called out while I stayed quiet. "Yamase-sensei?" Onii-san questioned once again. "MIHARU! MIKARU! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" Snowy shouted at us. He threw some thing shiny at us. I nudged myself behind Onii-san a bit but then...something weird happened. A wind blew around us and stopped the star-shaped thing.

"I see, Miharu and Mikaru Rokujo. You are the hijutsu!" He jumped towards us. "MIKARU! MIHARU!" Snowy shouted. Then suddenly the blurs of Yamase-sensei and Snowy moved and Snowy was infront of us. "Elements. Lend me your strength." All I could see was leaf after leaf surrounding us and I closed my eyes, grabbing onto Onii-sans I opened my eyes, we were in a forest not too far from the shrine. I was gripping onto Onii-sans shirt. "This is as far as I can get. I don't have the power to carry three people any further than this." Snowy said as he stood up. Before he could even stand straight, people appeared in the trees. "I don`t really know whats going on..." I said, looking around. "But we`re the ones their after." Onii-san finished. "Wait! Mikaru! Miharu!" We ran off but were caught by Yamase-sensei. He grabbed Onii-sans arm and my wrist and gripped them tightly. "I`m going to have to ask you two to come with me." He said. "Why? We don`t know anything about hijutsu." Onii-san said. Yamase-senseis grip hurt. "We don`t want you two. We want what`s inside of you two." The bald guy rubbed his claws together. "And once we can get it, the Kairoshu will finally come to power and our chief will reign as ruler of Nabari."

"Ruler of Nabari?" We chorused in confusion. Snowy came towards us. "You gotta get outta here, Mikaru! Miharu!" Snowy and one of the guys started fighting but the bald guy slashed his arm.

From there, I started to feel slight worry for the albino. "Kouichi." We said. "Now, come with me." Yamase-sensei said. "LET THEM GO!" Kouichi shouted. The wind started picking up. _`Why don't you __**kill**__ them?` _ I- No, We then felt a sensation run through our bodies. My eyes widened and so did Onii-sans._`You don`t like being used, Do you Mikaru, Miharu?` _ "Who are you?" Onii-san and I whispered. _`Everyone wants you...You have to fight.` _ I could barely comprehend anything as I saw black marks go up Onii-sans body. I twisted my head just enough to see them come up my hands, too. Vines grew from under our feet. "What the-!"

_**STOP! `**__Just relax.` _ Our hands made a sign and the vines grew quicker. _`I will protect you.` _ The people were getting attack but the next thing I knew, There was a sharp pain in my stomach. "Kou-ichi...Why?" We said in unison. "Seal of Paralysis!" I saw a glow in the corner of my eye. `What is happening to us?` _`All you have to do is wish for what you want this place is filled with wisdom. Its exists to bring about everything you desire. Nature, Time or even the thoughts of others. Whatever you may want. Just ask and Shinrabansho will give it to you...What is it you desire? What do you want?` _ Onii-san and I were kneeling on the floor, tears in our eyes. **"FORGET! MIKARU, MIHARU! YOU HAVE TO **_**FORGET**_**!" ** Who was that? She sounded so...familiar...

And then, suddenly, She was gone. I was facing Kouichi again. He was pushed back a few meters but Kumohira-sensei caught him. "Idiot." I caught coming from Senseis mouth. "Sorry `bout that." Kouichi told him. "I thought I would seal the Hijutsu wi-" It all went blurred again as I lost all comprehension apart from the pain in my abdomen. _`Whats the matter, Mikaru? Miharu? Why don't you ask me for what you desire?` _ Then the pain got so intense and I felt cold. I grabbed my upper arms. I felt movement from beside me so I guessed Onii-san did, too.

"UNSEAL!"

The last thing I hears was _` And I was so close...`_

MIHARU ROKUJO`S POV:

I woke up and saw the white tiled ceiling of a hospital. Then...Kouichi`s face came into view. "Gr!" I turned the other way. "Dahhuh..." Kouichi moaned. "Please! Don`t take the stabbing personally I was just trying to keep the Hijutsu from activating! Sorry Miharu! But I was careful not to hit any bones or vital organs!" Kouichi cried. "That wasn`t an activation. It seems that the wisdom of the Hijutsu came spilling out. Rokujo`s don`t have enough power in their current state to activate the Hijutsu.

Kumohira-sensei threw me a new shirt. "Say, Where`s Mikaru?" I asked, gaining incredulous looks from them. "Didn`t you notice? She`s right beside you." Kouichi said. I craned my neck to see my little sister sleeping under the covers of the hospital bed. "She hasn`t woken up yet. I`m surprised. She lost a lot less blood than you yet she hasn`t woken up yet." Kumohira-sensei said. "She sleeps like a rock. She`ll wake up soon." I said. "Healing is apart of the Hijutsu`s power as well." Kumohira-sensei said. "What is the Hijutsu?" I asked, Catching them off guard. "The Shinrabansho. It`s a powerful ninjutsu technique that was created by the shinobi long ago. The book of Shinrabansho is the soul of whats hidden inside of you. And although it`s reffered to as a book, It`s fused itself within your body. It`s apart of you and Mikaru." Kumohira-sensei explained.

"Huh." I said, looking at the blood on my shirt. "It`s almost impossible to handle the amount of wisdom it holds." Kumohira-sensei said. "It`s hard enough to accept the book into your body in the first place. Activating it as a technique is even more difficult." Kumohira-sensei said before lighting a cigarette. "According to legend, Those who tried to activate the Hijutsu, their brains were blown to smithereens in the process.

Kouichi cringed. "Ah, Man..." "But...I still don't understand how it ended up inside of us." I told them. Kumohira-sensei sighed. "So, It`s not like I want this Hijutsu thing. Can`t you just take it out of us?" I asked him. "Maybe he`s right. I know we can`t remove it all at once. Maybe bit by bit?" Kouichi suggested. "It can`t be done." Kumohira-sensei replied. He took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Trust me, If that were possible, someone would`ve done it a long time ago." Kumohira-sensei told me. "The only reason ninja even continue to exist in this day or time is because of the rivalling villages hoping to get their hands on the Shinrabansho." Kumohira-sensei said. "And there is one group in particular. The clan from the village of Ega had a hand in the birth of the Hijutsu. From there, It merged an independent faction. The Kairoshu." Kumohira-sensei finished.

"The Kairoshu?" I asked as Kumohira-sensei and Kouichi got ready for something. "Thats right." Kouichi confirmed. "Those guys who attacked us earlier are members of that clan." He informed me. "They`re currently the most powerful clan in Nabari." Kumohira-sensei said. "Their determined to get the Hijutsu. So they`re after the ones who own it. You, Rokujo and Mikaru. Remember, Never give the Hijutsu to anyone. Also, Don`t give it over to yourself. You got that?" Kouichi grabbed my sleeping sister bridal style and we left as I heard glass shattering behind us.

ROKUJO MIKARU`S POV:

I awoke to shattering glass in someones arms. I look up to see Snowy. "Oh, hey. You`re up." He smiles down at me whilst running. His face is close to mine. Blushing slightly I respond. "Yeah. What-" I was interrupted. "ROKUJO`S! Your life of Apathy ends now!" As we near the corner, guys in black appear. Kouichi set me down before attacking the two men. Two of them are also attacked by Kumohira-sensei. "You will be stronger than anyone and you will be the rulers of Nabari. Rokujo`s! You **WILL **be the rulers on Nabari!" Kumohira-sensei continued as he fought the other ninja.

Suddenly, we were dragged to the roof. Infront of us was Yamase-sensei. "We don`t want to be apart of this. We don`t want to be apart of any of this." We chorused as we were shoved to the floor. "Don`t worry, Rokujo`s. I mean it`s not like I wanna kill you or anything. Atleast not before I take you to my village to meet a couple of my friends." Yamase-sensei stepped forwards, Kicking and holding Onii-san with his foot. "BROTHER!" I shouted. I tried to get his foot off of Onii-san but Yamase-sensei lifted me up and kicked me to the other side of the roof. "Mi-karu!" Onii-san shouted. "But before we do that, I should make a scar on those pretty little faces of both of yours to remember me by." He said.

Suddenly, Kumohira-sensei was infront of Onii-san, Blocking the Kunai. "Once thy duty is complete, Return forth with. It`s a Shinobi oath. Have you forgotten?" Kumohira-sensei asked Yamase-sensei. "Consider this a warning! DONT TOUCH MY PRECIOUS STUDENTS EVER AGAIN!" Kumohira-sensei did something that hurt Yamase-sensei`s face. "I`ve got a message I want you to deliver to your lea-" I didn`t hear the rest as darkness overtook me. "Ah. Mikaru!" I distantly heard. I didn`t hear the rest as darkness overtook me.

ROKUJO MIHARU`S POV:

"Ah. Mikaru!" I watched as her eyes closed. I ran over to her and lifted her up onto my back. We left the roof.

As we got to Kouichi half-way down, He asked us if we were alright. "Miharu and Mikaru`s fine. They`re just scratched up." Kumohira answered for me. "Miharu, Should I take Mikaru off your back?" Kouichi asked. I let and watched him gently push her onto his back. She instantly snuggled against him.

When we got down to the entrance outside, I washed my face in the outside taps. "You understand the position you two are in, now?" Kumohira-sensei said. "Tell me." I said, Standing up straight. "Why did you let yourselves get hurt for our sakes?" I asked them. They lifted their arms. "Nevermind. Forget I asked." I got Mikaru off of Kouichi (though Mikaru seemed reluctant in her sleep to let go.) and put her on my own back as I walked away. Before I left, however, I heard footsteps behind me. Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me round. Kumohira-sensei.

"What now?!" I barely raise my voice in annoyance. He held out a bloodied thumb to my forehead. "I am a ninja of the Banten village. Tobari Kumohira Durandal and in our current world, I work as a languages teacher at Banten Middle school." He suddenly kneeled down. "You will both become the ruler of the Nabari world and such you will bring an end to the battle between clans over the Shinrabansho. I vow that I will follow the way of the shinobi and ensure your safe return. You have my word." He said. I waited a moment then readjusted Mikaru. "Almost forgot I need to go buy Bonito flakes." I walked off. "HEY! Come back here, Roku-" I didn`t let him finish. "I`m sorry but I just want everything to go back to the way it was before." I kept walking.


End file.
